DA 2010 Episode 22: No Other Option
by AngelExposed
Summary: Kitty has come to a decision about her pregnancy, and asks Remy for some moral support. Remy is still aggravated about Carol Danvers, and still torn about Betsy's proposition. (Finished, R&R)
1. Chapter 1: Are You Crazy

Dismal Angel 2010 - Episode 22

Chapter 1: Are You Crazy?

The creak was very distinguishable against the silence of Remy LeBeau's bedroom, the floors never creaked unless someone was walking across them. Despite the mansion building wasn't even as old as Remy was, it creaked and sounded like an old building at night even without the help of careful footsteps.

But tonight, it was not the mansion settling that caused the sound that stirred Remy from his sleep – the restless sleep he'd been having every night for the past two weeks since Betsy Braddock had joined the X-Men – and since Carol Danvers had somehow gained control of Rogue's body.

Remy remained still, listening, his hearing was extremely acute when he focused hard enough. The hairs on the back of his neck prickled in anticipation and at the same time anxiety. Perhaps it had been wrong to sleep with his back to the door this particular night – it gave his assailant too much access to stick a knife in it. Previously, he'd always chosen to sleep facing the window, because he'd always feared someone might come through it and he wanted to be prepared if that should occur.

No sense in regretting anything now though, he couldn't change his position now without letting the other person know he was awake. He kept his eyes closed and concentrated on keeping his breathing even as if he'd never awoken at all, to not let the intruder know he was awake at all.

Another creak, very unsteady and almost careless. Whoever was trying to hurt him must have been incredibly clumsy or unskilled. Not to matter, whoever it was expected him to be so deeply asleep that the attempt on his life would be easier than taking candy from a child.

Remy slept with his hand underneath his pillow these days, convenient, he thought, as it would give the intruder no suspect at all that there was a sheathed dagger hidden beneath – for that was exactly what there was. Remy slipped his hand carefully around the hilt of the dagger, he felt it pulling out of the sheath and that strange feeling of steel grinding against the wooden sheath provided him with some slight comfort.

The bed buckled as if someone was climbing onto the bed, and he braced himself for the assault, feeling it was soon upon him, his breath caught in his throat and he remained perfectly still, prepared for what was to come.

He felt warm fingers against his bare shoulder, and that was when he struck, he sat up instantly, and let out a cry of anger to surprise his would-be assailant.

Kitty Pryde let out a blood curdling shriek as Remy LeBeau pulled the dagger from the pillow, the blade caught the light of the moonlight outside and flashed, and it was reflexes that barely saved her life. The blade ran through her, and she'd phased in time so that it simply passed through her and struck the blankets, disappearing down deep into the mattress.

Remy looked at her, his own eyes wide in a panic. He was petrified, seeing her large eyes widen in terror, glistening in the moonlight that was seeping in front the window. He was afraid to look down to where he'd thrust the dagger, afraid if he did he might see her blood staining the blade and his hand.

Kitty couldn't breathe, she was afraid to her, arm was right through her and for one terrible moment, she thought – just as he had – that the blade had run her through and that she would die within minutes. Terrified, she looked down, to see Remy's arm through her, she looked back up at him. He had not moved an inch, his face was close to hers, his eyes were burning with a feverish brightness, she could see a sweat shimmering on his face. Carefully, still holding her breath, she pulled away so that she freed his arm, she looked down at her stomach and touched the cotton fabric of her nightgown, "oh my god…" she whispered, and finally, she could breathe again.

Remy had not moved yet, he was staring into space, shock completely overwhelming him. He couldn't comprehend what had just happened.

"Are you fucking crazy?" Kitty demanded at once, she freed his hand gingerly from the dagger, took a hold of the hilt and yanked it free of the mattress, she was shaking with anger, fear and relief all at the same time. She dropped the dagger to the bedside cabinet, the clatter made her shake further more.

Remy finally broke free of his shock and looked at her, "I…"

"I'm PREGNANT, you could have killed me AND the baby."

"I…" Remy put his hands to his face, "Oh my god…"

Kitty was breathing heavy, she couldn't believe how close she'd come to being butchered by her own team mate. She switched the bedside lamp on and light flooded the beige room

"I thought…God…" he shook his head, he was breathing abnormally fast.

Kitty sat down, still shaking, "oh my god…" she whispered, "that…was close…"

"Petit…I was…I just…" he tried to explain nervously.

"It's okay…" Kitty put her hand on his arm to offer some comfort, "you scared the crap out of me…" she got up, "and now I need to pee…"

Remy tried to pull himself together while Kitty wandered off to use his bathroom, since there was no door between the bathroom and his bedroom, he had to tolerate the sound of his friend and fellow team-mate using his toilet. He picked up the dagger and looked at it, examining it to make sure there was no blood, there was not a drop. Relieved, he grabbed the sheath from beneath the pillow and slipped it back in silently, and instead of replacing it back under the pillow again, he slipped it into the drawer in the cabinet beside his bed.

Kitty returned, she approached the bed and sat down slowly, she moved her brown hair out of her face, considering she'd just gotten out of bed her hair was surprisingly neater than it usually was. Her hair, which had been short and feathered in January, was quickly growing out, and most of the time these days she pinned it back in matching barrettes.

"You okay?" Kitty asked a moment later after sitting in awkward silence.

"Are you?" he asked. He felt uncomfortable lying there under the covers. He would have stood up, except he was undeniably naked beneath the covers and he thought he should spare Kitty seeing him in such a way. Piotr already had enough suspicions about Remy and Kitty that Remy felt if someone should perhaps walk in and see him standing naked beside a woman he was already rumoured to be sleeping with, then it would not bide well for him – nor Kitty.

"I'm fine…" she assured, she looked around the room absently, chewing upon her bottom lip.

"And the baby?" he asked, he put his hand to her stomach as if to make sure, trickles of sweat slipped down his temples from the nerves of what he might have done moments earlier. Thank goodness Kitty Pryde had excellent reflexes, and thank goodness it had just happened to be her and not someone else – save perhaps Bobby, or Betsy.

"It's fine," Kitty said, she looked at him, there was something strangely fatherly about the way he acted right then, with his hand against her stomach, it was almost as if it had been his child he were worried about. She wondered if perhaps Piotr might have reacted the same way.

"I'm sorry…" he pulled his hand back awkwardly, "I'm just up tight…" he trailed off, "I can't settle…in this place with Carol and Betsy…and Asschunk Drake, they look at me like they want to kill me…the first two I can understand, but I don't know what's up with Drake…"

"He's just being an ass…he's been funny for a few months," Kitty shrugged, "started around mid February," she shrugged.

"Why…are you in my room...at 3am?" he asked, he glanced to the clock on the cabinet. He ran his fingers through his hair, his limbs were tired, and aching.

"I couldn't sleep," Kitty sighed, "I have a doctors appointment at nine," she sighed, "I keep thinking about it."

"This is your first doctors appointment since finding out?" Remy asked.

Kitty gave a shy nod, "yeah. I figured I can't keep putting it off, so I booked some time off, Jean is going to cover my maths class…" she explained, "anyway…I was wondering…uhm…would you come with me – to the doctors, I mean? I really hate going to that doctor, and…well…"

"You sure you want ME to come?" Remy asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah…" Kitty said quietly. "So will you?"

Remy paused, "Kitty…what do you think Piotr's reaction will be when he finds out about this?"

"I don't know…" Kitty looked away, "things are still…pretty weird between us, I mean we went out on a date two nights ago, but it was…sort of awkward…I don't know…it doesn't FEEL right anymore…"

Remy looked at her, trying to find a trace of love for Piotr in her eyes, but he wasn't sure he saw any. Perhaps this had been nothing more than an infatuation, but he hoped for her sake that it was more than this.

"Remy…I hardly ask you for anything, please…"

"Alright…" Remy sighed, "I'll be there…just…don't come sneaking into my room at night anymore, Piotr's been giving me nasty looks all week. Now get to bed before someone HEARS you in here."

"Okay…" Kitty nodded slowly. "Okay…thanks…" Kitty stood up slowly.

Remy watched her leave, she left the room, phasing through the door, her head low, shoulders hunched, one might think she was marching to her death instead of going to bed.

Sighing to himself, he turned off the light and leaned back against the pillows, ill at ease. Lately, no matter what he did, he seemed to dig himself into holes he couldn't get out of and his friendship with Kitty was definitely a hole. The more time he spent with her, the more suspicious Piotr was going to become.

_You're wrecking her relationship with Piotr_, Remy thought at himself sadly. _Maybe you should just get out of this place before you ruin it for her…_

_But I can't_, he thought firmly at himself, _I promised Rogue I wouldn't go again_.


	2. Chapter 2: Bitter Memories

Dismal Angel 2010 - Episode 22

Chapter 2: Bitter Memories

Remy LeBeau walked through the winding corridors of Bayville General Hospital, following Kitty Pryde closely as she navigated her way from the directions she'd gotten from the girl at the reception.

He wished now he hadn't gotten himself into this. He'd spent enough time in hospitals and doctors offices to last a life time.

Remy could see Kitty's apprehension simply by the way she walked, he could see the tension in her neck and shoulders, and even from behind he could tell there was dread stretched upon her pretty face.

_I know this corridor_, Remy thought to himself as he followed Kitty down a wide corridor, clinical smells swirled around, and the smell of strong detergent. Remy felt his own tension grow now. Why do I know this corridor? He wondered.

They approached a reception desk, it all seemed very familiar to him, and he was sure his stomach was rising within him as he looked around confusedly. Kitty stepped up to the desk, the receptionist raised her tired old eyes from whatever it was she had been doing.

"I have an appointment with Doctor Smith," Kitty said very quietly, "at nine am."

The receptionist moved away from one side of the desk to go to the other where the computer was, "name?"

"Katherine Pryde," Kitty replied, she rested her arm on the desk, watching the receptionist anxiously.

Remy stood looking around the area, it was irking him as to why he couldn't remember why he'd seen this corridor before. He'd been here before, obviously for some reason, and yet, it didn't seem to register.

"Address?" the receptionist asked tapping keys on her keyboard.

"1407 Graymalkin Lane," Kitty responded nervously.

"Alright, if you'll just take a seat in the waiting area…" the Receptionist smiled and gestured towards the waiting area.

Kitty entered the waiting room opposite the receptionists desk, and Remy followed. It wasn't until he was through the door he recognised the room, the same coffee coloured walls, the same threadbare old chairs.

"This is where I waited…when I was waiting on my baby being born…" Remy trailed off, stopping at the threshold, he was almost too afraid to walk in.

Kitty turned and looked at him. She hadn't known this, she hadn't been with Remy when he and Rogue had gone with Bella Donna to the hospital the night that she'd gone into Labour. All she remembered was the dead look in Remy LeBeau's eyes when he'd returned several hours later.

Although Kitty wished she could just up and leave she knew she couldn't, this was something she couldn't just ignore any longer as she had been doing. But Remy didn't have an obligation, he could up and leave as easily as he wanted to. _Don't leave me_, she pleaded with him in thought. _Please don't leave me here alone_…

Kitty looked at him desperately, and he stepped the rest of the way through the door just like she knew he would, because although she understood he would want to be selfish and walk away before more memories were stirred up, he still had a good heart somewhere inside him. It was that moment that proved as a reminder of why she remained friends with him.

Remy took a deep breath, still looking around the room, he could almost see himself sitting in that same chair beside Rogue, could almost feel her fingers against his hand, and absently, he ran the tips of his fingers over his own hand remembering it. And then the sound of the doctors voice as he called his name.

July 19th 2004

_"Mr LeBeau?"_

_ Remy had been ready to kiss Rogue. With her powers negated for the time being because of MutantX there was nothing on earth that need stop him. But when that doctor came into the room, the moment was lost. He turned his head, and felt Rogue accidentally kiss his stubbly cheek as she'd leaned forward as he'd swung his head._

_ "Oui?" Remy asked, apprehension building up inside him, any moment now that Doctor could tell him he was a father. Granted, these were not the circumstances that he would have liked to have had a child under, and certainly not with Bella Donna. And he certainly wouldn't have chosen to have it the way that he and Bella Donna had agreed on – for her to have the baby then to leave him with the child. But life had dealt him the hand and he had to play it accordingly. There were guys in the world much worse off than he was, and if they could deal with being a single parent, Remy was sure he could too. _

_ "May I speak with you privately?" the Doctor asked, he gestured towards the door, and waited patiently._

_ Remy glanced back to Rogue momentarily, she looked tired, and hurt, her face bruised from a rape that had taken place barely twenty-four hours previously. "I'll be right back…" he said to her, then he got up and left the room with the doctor. _

_ "Mr LeBeau…" the doctor had taken him into a small private office to speak with him, and that was when Remy felt that there was something incredibly wrong. "Take a seat, please…"  
"What's going on?" Remy asked, his heart began to pound like the warning drums of an ancient cannibalistic civilisation before the hunt. _

_ The doctor looked at him, "Your wife—"_

_ "She's not my wife," Remy said quickly, insulted even by the suggestion of it._

_ "—Is fine," the doctor continued._

_ "And the baby?"_

_ "I'm afraid there was a complication during delivery – the umbilical was wrapped around the child's neck…" the Doctor said, "I'm sorry, Mr. LeBeau. We did all that we could."_

_ Remy shook his head, "No…" he whispered, "no…"_

_ It almost felt as if his world was about to fall apart right then, crumbling away in large pieces, stripping his very soul away until there was barely anything left. _

_ There was a loud and anxious knock at the door, Remy's tears had freed themselves as the door opened._

_ "Doctor Jackman, she's gone…"_

_ The Doctor stood up, startled, "what?"_

_ "Miss Boudreaux is gone…we had placed her in a recovery room, but she's gone…the window was wide open…"_

_ Bella Donna was gone, his child was gone, and he felt for sure, his future and his heart, and his soul, everything seemed to have disappeared completely. Remy broke down in the doctors office crying for the second time that night._

7th May 2010

"Remy?" Kitty asked, he'd stood there for so long in silence, he looked a million miles away. His eyes distant and glazed, his head slightly tilted to the side, mouth hanging open.

"I'm fine…" he said, breaking out of his bitter memories, he stared down at that empty chair in which he'd once sat, he could not bring himself to sit down. There were several other chairs, but somehow he felt as if that one chair were meant for him and him only. But he wasn't ready to sit down just yet.

Kitty moved over slowly, "you sure?"

"I'm fine…" he repeated, he looked down at her, "and you?"

"I'm…just Dandy-o," she said in an obviously fake enthusiastic tone, she shuddered, "I so don't want to be here…but I can't keep running."

Remy looked at her, "can I ask you something?" he said softly, he looked down into her sapphire eyes, and they looked back at him with wonder and apprehension.

"Sure…" Kitty shrugged.

"Do…you think…that things happen to me…bad things I mean…because…I'm being punished for every sin I've ever committed?"

"No," Kitty responded, "because…I think, for all the good you've done, you've somehow…atoned…for all those sins," she said.

"Then why do these things happen?" Remy sighed, he touched the armrest of that chair he'd sat in years before, one arm rest was more faded than the other, which meant it definitely was the same chair, he remembered that so clearly.

"Because bad things happen to good people?" Kitty shrugged, "No one has it good ALL the time, Remy. Life would suck if that was so…wouldn't it?" she asked. "There'd be no surprises, no pain, no hurt, no stupidity…but then, without that, what foundations would you have to build yourself up on?" she asked. "Without mistakes, what could you learn from?" she asked, "without pain, how would you know what pleasure is? Without disappointment, how would you know how excitement felt? Without depression…" she touched his shoulder, "How would you know what happiness was?"

He looked at her, she was right of course, on all these things. If his life had been perfect, he suspected it might be empty and meaningless, even more so than his hectic, and unhappy life was now.

"And these things…make you appreciate how the good stuff REALLY feels…" Kitty added. "Ororo once told me…that it all comes down to nature," she said.

"When I think of 'nature' I think of trees and grass, petit," Remy said softly.

Kitty shook her head, "no, nature is about balance – and these things are part of that balance. For every bad thing, there's a good thing," she explained. "Yin and Yang, black and white, sad and happy, pain and pleasure…" she gestured as if she were weighing these things out in her hand. "And for all the pain you've had in your life, eventually THAT'S going to be balanced out with something, Remy. Something good. You just need to keep holding on until it does."

Remy looked at her, "And you?" he asked, knowing that this had to have some relevance to herself as well as him, because somehow it sounded as if she were trying to convince herself as well as him.

"Me…I'm on the bad end of the balance for now…" She admitted softly, "but roughly by the end of this year…I guess I might see the good of it again."

"What are you saying, Kitty?" Remy asked softly, he racked his brains for what might happen at the end of the year.

Kitty took a breath, she looked away for a moment and smiled slightly at the thought of what she was about to say, "I'm saying…I'm keeping this baby."


	3. Chapter 3: Like the Plague

Dismal Angel 2010 - Episode 22

Chapter 3: Like the Plague

"You're sure you've thought about this…" Remy said when he and Kitty were in the X-Men's black van on the way home forty minutes later, Remy was driving, he was uneasy with what Kitty had said back before she'd left the waiting room to see the doctor about her pregnancy.

Kitty was sitting back comfortably, "a hell of a lot since the day I found out," she said, "I know it sounds REALLY crazy but…I don't believe in abortion…and…besides… this might be fate, maybe I was MEANT to have a baby…I don't know, you can't just…get rid of a mistake," she sighed, "you have to deal with your mistakes, otherwise, you could be doomed to repeat it, right?"

Remy shrugged, "I guess…" he lit up a cigarette whilst he was driving.

"Oh, and you have to not smoke around me from now on," Kitty took the cigarette from his mouth and tossed it out the window.

"Terrific," Remy made a face, "My one vice."

"Grow up," Kitty smirked a little at him, she toyed absently with the button on the glove compartment.

"Okay…so…" Remy took the van around a roundabout road and headed towards Graymalkin Lane. "When are you going to tell Piotr?"

"I don't know…I really need to find out how he'd feel about it before I tell him, and that's more or less impossible," Kitty sighed, she looked out of the window, "I really DON'T want to lose him, Remy…but sometimes I think…it'd be so much easier," she admitted. "Philosophers have said that sometimes love is knowing when to let go."

Remy pushed the electronic button on the dash that opened the Xavier Estate gates towards the long driveway up to the house. "Letting go is something you do when there IS no other option. Letting go before you know the score is a cowards move."

"Look who's talking," Kitty shot him a look. Had he really just said that?

"Exactly," Remy said, he pulled the van up the drive and towards the garage. He hit another button on the dash and one of the large garage doors lifted. "Do what you can to NOT make the mistakes I've made," he said firlmly "You're stronger than me, you're so emotionally stable and brave when it comes to feelin's…look at me…look at what I lost in the past…" he looks at her, "if I had half of your courage, I'd have never left Rogue those years ago," he said, "thing is instead of using that courage to fight to keep me and Rogue together, you gotta fight to keep yourself and Piotr together, see?" he asked softly as he parked the van.

"Okay…I see," Kitty nodded.

"Longer you leave it to tell him about _Baby Pryde_, the harder it's going to be to tell him, and the longer you leave it the more it'll hurt him in the long run," Remy opened the car door. "Believe me, Kitty, if there's one thing I know, its that keepin' secrets from the ones you love – even the secrets that you think are protecting them - are the things that can destroy them…and then the guilt can destroy you…"

Kitty looked right at him. He was right of course, and who had more experience in the field of lies and withholding secrets than Remy LeBeau himself? "Okay…" she said getting out of the van. "Remy…"

"Hmm?" he asked as he got out.

"Thanks…for coming with me…" she said softly, "I know…it couldn't have been…easy," she added, "especially since, its not your baby…and…you had to sit in that waiting room…where you sat…before…" she looked away.

"It's fine," Remy said, "Just promise me one thing."

"Hmm?"

"Promise me…that when the time comes, you won't make me go to lamaze class with you…"

Kitty giggled, "I can't make promises I can't keep."

Remy pouted, "I was afraid of that…"

It was later on when Remy had been heading up to his bedroom to get changed for his training at midday that he found Betsy Braddock in the hallway, donning her uniform and a slight knowing smile. She'd obviously just come out of the Danger Room, she had an almost fatigued expression although it was clearly she'd barely broken a sweat in there.

"Avoiding me, again, LeBeau?"

"Like the plague, Braddock," Remy uttered, he opened his bedroom door and stepped in, he heard her catch the door before it closed, she'd followed him in.

"I'd wondered, if perhaps you'd considered my proposition anymore?" she said, she sat on his bed in a ladylike manner, one leg crossed over the other, hands on her lap, she glanced up at him serenely, not a care in the world.

"Is the pope gay?" Remy retorted coldly.

"Probably not," Betsy responded casually.

"Then there's your answer," he uttered, he walked over to the closet and pulled his uniform out, "do you mind getting out of my room, I want to change."

"I've seen you naked before, LeBeau, it's not the kind of thing that would startle me nor impress me," Betsy folded her arms.

"I don't give a shit, get the fuck out," Remy gestured to the door.

"I want your answer," Betsy said, "If you want Rogue back, ALL you have to do is say the word, Remy. Say the word and I'll bring her back. All you have to do is split with her until you help me find Sinister."

"No!" Remy yelled, "I don't need your help," he said, "I'll get Rogue back on my own, without your help you sadistic bitch – now get out."

"My my, you are getting rather edgy," Betsy said coolly.

Remy snapped, "GET THE FUCK OUT!" he grabbed the nearest item, a heavy glass ashtray, and he threw it towards her head.

Betsy ducked out of the way and turned to see it smash against the wall near her back, it shattered, landing in pieces upon the unmade bed. She examined the pieces, "You know, you really should do something about that temper. You've become very volatile, you know," she got up slowly.

Remy sucked in a breath and then spoke through his teeth, "Get out of my room before I throw you out bodily," he uttered. He quite liked the thought of hurting her right now, it would certainly help him vent a few frustrations although he realised it probably wouldn't look too good to the other X-Men if he should do so.

"When you're ready to come crawling and begging for my help, you know where to find me," she said with a wicked smile, and she headed towards the door.

Remy was about to throw an expensive bottle of cologne at her, but she left knowing she seemed to have pushed him to his limit for the time being. He changed quickly into his uniform and headed down to the foyer and into the secret elevator hidden behind the mahogany wallpanels.

"Hold the elevator!" he heard Kitty call at his back.

He turned to look at Kitty, she was uniformed up, her hair pulled back in barrettes, a determined look on her face.

Remy waited until she'd stepped in before he spoke, he hit the button on the wall, the elevator doors closed, "This MAY sound a stupid question," he said, "But where do you think you're going dressed like that?"

"Danger Room. Training at Twelve, same as you," Kitty pointed to her shock resistant kinetic watch – it was the only kind of watch that somehow she couldn't short out accidentally when she used her powers.

"Uhm…hello, newsflash, you're pregnant," he patted his own well toned leather clad stomach. "And it might have slipped your attention – but uhm – the Danger room is called 'Danger Room' for a reason, you know?"

"Nothing EVER happens to me," Kitty said, "You saw my reflexes when you almost accidentally stabbed me early this morning," she reminded. "That dagger phased through me like a hot knife through butter. I'll be fine."

Remy looked at her, "Kitty…if you want to KEEP this kid, you can't go running around the Danger Room like nothing has changed," he stated. "You're thinking for TWO people now, not just one, remember? You can't do this."

"Yes, I can, I have it all under control," Kitty assured, "my reflexes are fine, and if anything comes at me, I just phase, simple enough. Also, as long as I keep attending all the Danger Room sessions, no one will suspect a thing."

"But they SHOULD, because you're…how many weeks pregnant?"

"Seven," Kitty shrugged, "it's not a big deal."

"Not a big deal?" he demanded, "You expect to keep going to them until you're, what, going into Labour?" he demanded. "This is insane. Kitty, y'know, for someone so unbelievably intelligent, you can be so incredibly dense at times…" he said worriedly.

"Look, Remy," Kitty sighed, "I just can't DEAL with everyone knowing about it, right now, okay? These people are people I've known for like ten years, and they have all these high opinions of me, I just don't want to see the disappointed expressions, and hear them whispering behind my back about what an idiot I am. I feel bad enough knowing I think that about myself without needing to have them think it about me…"

Remy looked at her, "Kitty, I can't let you do this…"

"You have no SAY in this," she reminded, and she knew he didn't. He was her friend, but not her husband, nor her boyfriend, nor the father of the child in question.

"I could march out there and tell them all your condition," He said, a little outraged. She wants to have this baby yet she's going to go into the Danger Room and th

"You wouldn't," she folded her arms stubbornly.

"What makes you think I wouldn't?" he demanded.

"Because if anyone can keep a secret," she smacked his arm playfully as the doors of the elevator opened on to the subbasement, "it's you," she said, and left him standing there, totally speechless.

_What is going ON with her, is she on some kind of kamikaze or something_? He thought concernedly. Intelligent, courageous and prepared Kitty was suddenly reckless, haphazard and completely irrational. _Maybe I should talk to the Professor about this_? He wondered, then shook his head at himself mentally. _No, she trusted me with something. I let her down once, I can't do that again._


	4. Chapter 4: To the Nines

Dismal Angel 2010 - Episode 22

Chapter 4: To The Nines

Remy spotted the cannonball at once from a distance and he knew it was going to hit Kitty Pryde before he was even aware he was thinking about it at all. It almost seemed as if the world were moving in slow motion for those vital few seconds, and Remy heard himself cry out in panic as he flung himself towards Kitty to get her out of the way, he pushed her shoulders from her front, that way she was liable to fall on her back or her side, she wouldn't fall with too much force – it was better than being hit in the stomach with the imminent cannonball as it hurled it's way towards her from across the room.

It was moving, everything started to speed up again, on reflex he pushed her to the left, Kitty went down on her left side with the dull thud a heavy pumpkin would make as it landed upon hard floor, she let out a wail, he wasn't sure if he'd caused her injury or not, but he knew if he had the pain he would have caused would be considerably less than what she'd feel from the impact of the cannon, and Remy felt like rejoicing that he'd gotten her to safety in time…but then he felt the impact of the cannonball directly in the small of his back. He felt almost as if something within him had shattered, the pain was so unbelievable that he thought it might have punched a hole right through him. He fell on all fours beside Kitty, gasping in pain.

"Oh my god…" said Jean Grey as she floated over telekinetically, "Remy…are you alright…" she asked, she seemed a little frantic although it was clear she was trying to remain calm and serene, as would a doctor – for which she was still studying to be.

"I'm fine…" Remy breathed, he could barely move, and felt almost as if his back had seized up completely. "How is she…Make sure she's alright?" he nodded his head into Kitty's direction.

Jean found it terribly strange that Remy should be more concerned about Kitty having fallen over when he'd just suffered a blow to the back like he had done.

Kitty winced, trying to get up, then she cried out and reached over to touch her ankle, "Ugh! My ankle…!" she groaned.

"Is it sprained?" Jean asked worriedly.

"I don't know…" Kitty sucked in a breath, "it really hurts…"

"Don't move..." Jean said calmly, she knelt down by Kitty's foot, "this might hurt a little…" she said, she unzipped Kitty's leather boot and began to slide it off carefully, at the same time using her telekinetic powers to support the ankle as she did so. "Remy…how you doin'?" she asked at the same time.

"Peachy…just…peachy," Remy breathed, "is Kitty okay?"

"I think her ankle may be spained…" Jean said concernedly.

_Good_, Remy thought. A sprained ankle meant she couldn't train in the Danger Room for at least a week. That meant he didn't have to worry about her getting more seriously hurt – or worse – the baby getting hurt. If Kitty had spained her ankle, it would be the icing on the cake – not that he wanted to see her in discomfort, but it certainly took a load off his mind.

Kitty looked at Remy, she could barely believe he'd done what he'd done. Of course it was something that any team mate might do for her, but it hadn't been anyone else, it had been him, and that meant something – at least to her. As he turned to look at her, with pain still etched across his face, she mouthed the word 'thankyou' to him, and then chewed her lip bashfully.

Remy sighed, and mouthed the words, 'you're welcome'.

Remy's back injury was not as bad as he'd thought it was at first, while he did have some extensive bruising, most of the pain seemed to be in the flesh itself, while luckily his spine was fine. An hour later he was moving again, although walking at a somewhat slightly more slouched position. He realised of course this could be the calm before the storm. He'd had so many back injuries during the year in particular – mostly due to his career as one of the X-Men – that he knew the injury would come back to haunt him later, and just when he least expected it, the pain would resurface, twice as bad as before.

After a shower, a long nap – which had lasted several hours – and some food, Remy headed down to the hospital wing, where Kitty was lying on a bed drinking from a bottle of Evian, she looked unhappy and slightly sleepy.

"Hey," Remy said, he stepped in, he wandered over slowly, looking at her, she had her foot suspended up a little, and her ankle was in a cast. "What's the diagnosis?" he asked softly.

Kitty pouted, "I have a broken ankle," she replied rather upset, "I can't do training for like…eight to ten weeks…depending on how it heals…but even then it could be iffy, Hank said we'd have to see. When Jean broke her ankle in the Danger Room three years ago, she was back in there within five weeks.

Remy sighed, "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to break your ankle, or anything else for that matter," he explained, "I acted on instinct, I saw the cannon heading towards you and I reacted the way I thought best…I didn't think when I threw you that I'd snap you like a twig."

"You didn't snap me like a twig, you just knocked me a little," Kitty responded, she put her water bottle down on the little cabinet next to the bed.

"So, how long are you to rest for?" Remy asked.

"Hank wants me to rest for a week," Kitty said, "But I'm taking three days and then taking over my classes, I can't lie around all day, I NEED something to do," she explained.

"No wonder you stay so thin, you're always on the go."

"Tell me about it," Kitty said, "Knowing my luck, I'll gain like thirty pounds since I can't really exercise and burn off anything."

Remy glanced over his shoulder to make sure no one had stepped in and was in earshot of listening, he leaned a little closer to her, his voice no more than a whisper, "is the baby okay?"

"I'm sure the baby is fine," she assured.

"Did you tell Hank?"

"No," Kitty said, her cheeks went red, "I can't just…tell him."

"You think you can't trust him?" Remy asked, slightly perplexed. "Hell, if you can trust a snake like me, you can surely trust Hank."

"It's not that I don't trust him," Kitty explained, "I trust him so much and I KNOW he'd keep it a secret, but…I just don't want him knowing…or anyone…at least not yet. The first person who should know…is probably Piotr…imagine if he heard it from someone else…that'd be devastating."

"Which is why you should tell him soon before this thing gets any bigger," Remy said, "I mean two people in this mansion already know, me, and Betsy…and you DON'T want Betsy to blab it to everyone, but she will because that is JUST her style. She won't do it directly. She'll drop hints…get you all flustered and embarrassed, until you feel cornered…"

Kitty shook her head, "why would she do that to someone she BARELY even knows?"

"For kicks, mostly. But really, she just likes to see people sweat. She's manipulative and loves having peoples nuts in a vice, if you get my drift."

"What if you don't have nuts," Kitty raised an eyebrow and swallowed nervously.

"Metaphorically, I'm saying."

"I get that…" Kitty nodded, "so what you're saying is…"

"That she'll find the sensitive spots in you, the pains, the frustration, and she'll keep pressing them like buttons, pushing you to the limits, seeing how far you'll tolerate it, drive you crazy with it."

"How do you know this?"

"I've known the woman a long time," Remy sighed.

"Known? As in…romantically?" Kitty asked, she knew about the situation with Remy and Betsy – they'd worked together avoiding and trying to foil Sinister's plans, but Kitty had a feeling it may have been more than just that. Remy couldn't have kept his hands off of a woman as beautiful as Betsy, she just knew there was no way it was possible.

"I wouldn't call it that," he looked away, deep in thought.

Kitty sat up a little straighter, "but you've…slept with her?" she wasn't sure why she'd asked, but the words had come out of her mouth before she'd had a chance to really consider it.

"A few times. But I wasn't with Rogue…and for all I knew I'd never see Rogue again…so it's not like that was an issue. I thought me and Rogue were well and truly over."

"Yeah, but…you know Rogue," Kitty grimaced as she tried to get comfortable, "she holds a grudge when its women you've been with…"

"God knows why! It is NOT that big a deal," Remy sighed.

"It is to her, because every other woman on earth seems to have had sex with you apart from her," Kitty reminded.

"Look, Rogue doesn't even have to know…" Remy shrugged, "it's ancient history, gone and buried."

"Uhm, newsflash…ancient history? Betsy is one of the X-Men now. And if she's really as nasty as you say…who's to say she won't drop the hint to Rogue?"

Remy gave yet another sigh, looking away from Kitty once again.

"You can't keep repeating these stupid patterns," Kitty said, perhaps a little more harshly than she intended, because it even seemed to take Remy by surprise. "You keep hiding all these little secrets, and then feel resentful when people don't trust you. You gotta quit it, Remy."

"I know…I know," Remy mumbled, he chewed the inside of his cheek, "I guess old habits die hard though, right?" he asked.

"Why are you all dressed up to the nines?" Kitty asked, she noted he was wearing black dress pants, a black shirt and a long black leather coat – the smell of brand new leather was distinguishable at once. "New clothes, huh?"

"I felt it was time to stop wearing the old shit I left here years ago," Remy responded, and shrugged.

"So where you goin'?"

"Followin' Carol – again."

"Isn't that getting' boring yet?" Kitty asked.

"Sure is," Remy sighed, "but I just…I feel compelled to follow her. I need to make sure she's not gonna cause trouble or flaunt any more of my girlfriend's body, thank you very much," he sighed, "I better go now, get some rest…" he said, he leaned over and kissed Kitty's forehead, "and take care of Baby Pryde, 'kay?"

Kitty smirked, "Okay."


	5. Chapter 5: So Dead and So Grounded

Dismal Angel 2010 - Episode 22

Chapter 5: So Dead and So Grounded

Remy wouldn't have expected Carol Danvers to go to the club known as Asylum. He'd thought it was the last place on earth she would have gone to and yet, he'd traced her there, and spent the whole time hiding in the shadows brooding about it as he watched her dance. She'd dressed in some of the clothes Rogue used to wear, although now they looked several times tighter than they once had. A short PVC skirt, and fishnet stockings, leather platformed boots and a small fishnet top over a black push up bra – which left almost nothing to the imagination.

Remy despaired as he watched her dancing amongst the crowds of Gothic and Punk – half of the people she danced with were barely older than twenty. Carol had pulled Rogue's hair into a tight ponytail that swung in a sexy sway as the danced. Remy tried to not let it get to him but couldn't deny the fact that it enticed him. But despite it was Carol he was watching, it was Rogue he was aching for.

Come back, Rogue. Come to life, push her out of your mind, take control, it's not too late, I know, Remy thought dully as he quaffed beer, swathed in the shadows near a corner of the room, barely visible unless you looked hard enough.

The offer Betsy Braddock had made seemed more and more inviting than it had the first time she'd asked him. He didn't like to admit it – even to himself – but over the past week, he'd thought about it a great deal. He wished he hadn't been thinking about it at all. The idea left him feeling sullied…tainted by Betsy's cruel immoral nature.

Remy leaned into the wall, he closed his eyes for a moment, trying to clear his mind of it all. The constant concern and stress of everything going on around him – not to mention the loud industrial music that was blasting across the dancehall – had brought on a thumping headache that he couldn't seem to force away. He wished he had it in him to just not care anymore and walk away – not just from the nightclub but from Rogue, and from everything in his life. His heart was too involved to just walk away now. He could feel his heart tightening within his chest every time he looked at Carol Danvers using Rogue's body the way she was.

He opened his eyes again, but Carol had disappeared. Remy groaned to himself, and reminded himself how sloppy he'd become as of late. _Note to self_, he thought coldly, _when following someone, you don't close your eyes for five minutes_.

Remy glanced around the nightclub, trying to locate Carol Danvers. The white streak in Rogue's hair usually would have made her easy to pin point even in busy places such as this, however, tonight, several of the patrons of the nightclub had hair so white blonde or with similar streaks to Rogue's, that it made it impossible to spot Rogue's body at all.

Maybe she's at the bar, Remy thought, and he headed off in that direction. However, it was not Carol Danvers he found there, waiting to be served. Someone caught his eye, a familiar young woman with blonde hair streaked with lighter shades of blonde that seemed to almost glitter in the discotheque lights. Her vibrant blue eyes were ringed with sparkling blue eye shadow, and fake eyelashes exaggerated her own. Her deep red sparkling lips curled into a smile as she was served two Budweisers, and two bottles of alcoholic soda's.

_I know her face_, Remy thought frowning, _why do I know her face_?

Remy stood, staring at her, she looked almost old enough to be twenty one, although her figure was somewhat more boyish than it might have been. When she moved, a few random sparkles of light caught his eye, almost like falling glitter just around her.

_She's a mutant_, Remy realised, and as he watched her walk over to some other young people of the same age, he realised at once why he recognised her. He saw her almost every day, although she certainly never looked like this, but it was definitely her. _Holy shit_, he thought, _She's__ one of Rogue's danger room students…from the institute_.

Still clutching his bottle of beer, Remy decided to approach, he wasn't sure whether he'd be recognised at all, the students didn't tend to pay much attention to the adults of the institute at all – unless it was regarding various rumours about them. Remy pushed his sunglasses up his nose a little, to hide his eyes, and wandered over ever so casually, and tapped the young blonde on the shoulder, "bonjour," he said softly, deciding to catch her off guard.

The young blonde turned, smiled, "heyyyyyyyy," she said brightly, she looked him up and down.

"I haven't seen you here before," Remy said, he decided to play a character, to see what her reaction might be, he had to know how weary these kids were. The other kids were all from the institute, there were three of them, the two boys looked tipsy, he hadn't seen them much, but he recognised them instantly, and the other girl – also a blonde – looked slightly familiar to him also, she had a resemblance to someone he knew, he just couldn't place it.

"We come here sometimes," the young blonde replied, she put her hands on her hips, she was sporting leather pants, and a small dark red bustier which was trying to make something out of her nonexistent bust.

"What's your name?" Remy asked casually, sipping his beer.

"Alison," the girl replied, "these are my friends…Rusty, Rictor and Paige," she introduced. Rusty was smoking a cigarette – although he did it awkwardly, suggesting he didn't smoke very often.

"Cool," Remy replied, he made a note of their names just in case he should need them later, "This place is pretty dead tonight…I know a better place, wanna tag along?" he asked.

Alison glanced over at her friends then shrugged, "sure…" she smiled.

Remy nodded towards the door, "c'mon." Remy led the way while the four teenagers followed him, finally outside, where Remy could think again, he heard the teens whisper amongst themselves thinking he was out of earshot.

"Who is this guy?" asked Paige, she had a southern accent, and Remy realised at once she must have been Sam Guthrie's little sister, for she resembled him remarkably.

"I don't know, but he's cute," Alison whispered.

Remy turned to them all once they were half way up the dark street, "so…no one going to ask me my name?" he asked casually.

"Uhm…sure," said Rusty, "What's your name?"

"Remy LeBeau, AKA Gambit from the X-Men Gold Team and you all are SO busted," he said folding his arms.

"Aw fuck!" Alison blurted with a frown, "I don't believe it…"

"What the hell are you kids DOING going to that place…what ages are you? Sixteen?"

"I'm sixteen," Paige put her hand up in response, "they're fifteen," she pointed to Rusty and Rictor, "and she's fourteen."

"Lovely," Remy uttered, "do you KNOW how dangerous that place is?" he demanded angrily, feeling quite a bit protective all of a sudden, this unnerved him but he wasn't about to let it show.

"How dangerous can a nightclub be?" Rusty shrugged, "we're mutants."

"That place is nothing but a meat market for Goths and punks," Remy pointed towards the club, "anything could have happened to you, ANYTHING. You were about to walk away with me – a total STRANGER, for all I know you could have been ambushed…you could have been raped."  
"You couldn't rape us, we're guys…" Rictor rolled his eyes.

Remy shook his head at the boy in disbelief, did Xavier's institute teach them nothing these days, "Yeah, you think guys don't get raped, kid? Try going to PRISON," he uttered coldly, he looked at the four teens who looked positively horrified, "I knew a woman who was sixteen who went into that place, was drugged and raped in a bathroom," Remy said, he deliberately left out the fact that it was Rogue he was talking about. "It's something she NEVER got over," he added.

"But we're MUTANTS!" Alison pointed out.

"So was she," Remy said, "and it didn't stop it from happening…" he said, he took his cellphone out of his pocket.

"Who are you phoning?" Paige's eyes widened.

"Someone to come pick you dumb kids up," Remy responded.

"Like you never did something wrong in your life just once?!" Alison demanded upset.

"Yes, I did, and that's why I'm the authority to cut your little clubbing session short," Remy dialled the number of the mansion and waited patiently for someone to pick up. Finally, an answer came.

"Xavier's institute," it was a woman's voice, "Jean Grey speaking."

"Jean, it's Remy," Remy sighed into the phone, he glanced over at the kids who all looked so crestfallen at being caught. "Can you come down to Rutland street?" he asked softly.

Jean hesitated on the line for a moment, as if confused, "Rutland street? Why??? What's wrong…?"

"I caught four of your students partying with booze and cigarettes," Remy replied, "in Asylum."

"Asylum?" Jean asked, "you're not talking about the place where—" she was about to add the words 'where Rogue got Raped' but Remy cut her off before she had the chance.

"Yes…" Remy answered.

"What students? I better inform the professor," Jean explained.

"Alison…Rusty…Rictor…and Paige," Remy named them, "and that's not the worst part, Jean," he sighed, "they didn't know who I was when I came up to them so I said I was going to somewhere more exciting, they were all ready to tag along – without knowing who I was."

Jean sighed, "they are so dead and so grounded," she said, "the Professor isn't going to like this…at all."

"Not at all," he said, he glanced to the students, they all looked so desperate and sad that he'd reported their mischief.

"I'll be there shortly in the van," Jean sighed, and hung up.

"Jean's coming to pick you guys up," Remy said, "I'll stay with you until then," he added, "just to make sure you don't make a run for it…"

Alison pouted, "are we in trouble?" she asked, although it seemed a stupid question to be asking at such a time.

Remy smirked, "Jean reckons you'll be so dead…and so grounded."


	6. Chapter 6: Been a While

Dismal Angel 2010 - Episode 22

Chapter 6: Been a While

Remy stood watching as Jean Grey drove away in the X-Men's black van with four very unhappy teenagers in the back. He felt bad for them, after all, if he was that age he'd probably be doing the same thing, but a strange feeling of overprotection for those students came over him all of a sudden, and this was something he hadn't even known he'd had.

_Maybe I should give up this bullshit and become a teacher_, he mused, he almost laughed aloud at the concept. Him as a teacher? It was almost as ridiculous as the thought of Jean Grey becoming a Thief, or Scott Summers becoming an Assassin, it didn't quite fit.

I _come from a completely different back ground from the rest of the X-Men_, Remy told himself. _They had decent educations, they went on and got college degrees, and went to study how to work with kids, while I did petty thieving to keep up with each weeks' rent on crumby apartments I'd hide out in from Sinister_, Remy thought dully.

Remy glanced at his watch, it was midnight, and he had almost completely forgotten about Carol. Sighing, he turned and headed back in to the nightclub. Still feeling very uncomfortable with being there. The last time he'd been in there seven years ago, he'd almost killed a man, and now the place felt almost…unwelcoming.

_That's probably why Carol chose to come here, she probably thought I wouldn't follow her inside because of the bad memories_, Remy decided as he showed a bouncer the skull that had been stamped on his hand when he'd paid his way in earlier.

He stepped back in and travelled along the dark passage way into the main nightclub, he bought himself another beer at the bar and kept an eye out for Carol Danvers, but he saw no sign of her. He was beginning to despair.

_Looks like she hightailed it while I wasn't looking_, he thought. _She probably spotted me when I saw all those kids in here. Still…I couldn't have just LET the kids stay here, what would have happened if I had…one of them might have been attacked or mugged, or raped. You read about this stuff in magazines every day. Kids getting slashed in the face with broken bottles because they don't wear the right clothes, god knows what would happen to that four_.

Remy frowned at himself, _stop caring so much!_ He thought angrily at himself. _Every time you care about something that's when you get in trouble. Just shut yourself off from caring. These kids don't know you, don't give a flying fuck about you, and you don't know them either, so why give a flying fuck about them? Just stop caring altogether about everything_.

He wished it were that simple. If It were that simple, he thought sadly, I could just walk away from this whole thing, never come back to Bayville, not care about what happens to Rogue, or Kitty and her ankle-biter that hasn't even been born yet. Why can't I just be the way I used to be…when did I actually start caring about anything? He asked himself.

He looked around the nightclub, trying to spot Rogue's white streaks from where he stood.

I know when I started caring. It was when I found out Magneto had used Carol…that was when the humanity in me started to show, he thought. And then I met Rogue…and she made me care even more.

_Remy felt like screaming in frustration at the situation. I should have never come back_, he thought. _I've ruined Rogue's life, and…in some way, I ruined Kitty's. She told me she slept with the guy as a favour to get the software…software to find ME. If it hadn't been for me, she wouldn't have gotten pregnant, her life wouldn't be full of angst like it is now. And she doesn't even have the fucking sense to blame me, either_.

Why did you come back? Remy asked himself, but he knew the answer obvious. Sinister had threatened the X-Men, and he'd believed him. "You know what you have to do," Sinister had said. "You know what I'll do…"

Remy had suffered more than just the cloning under the hand's of Sinister. A lot of this perhaps was what had fuelled the mental illness that plagued his afflicted mind. The torture had been bad, the mind games, and other things that Remy never liked to think about. Things he knew he could never talk about with Kitty, or even Rogue.

Remy glanced around once more, and then decided to walk around a little more and see if he could spot Carol Danvers. He hadn't seen her leave when he'd been standing outside waiting with the kids, so he felt that she still had to be there somewhere, she was just in another room – and he was determined to locate her.

Remy decided to begin his search on the roof, there was a balcony with a small stairway to the roof. Up there, the music was duller, and the sounds of the streets rose up in the air, the drone of traffic, the sound of the wind. Remy let it touch his face, and it soothed him in some way. His head began to clear, "where is she?" he asked aloud with a heavy sigh. He turned and left the roof, slipping down the staircase and into the nightclub. He slipped into both bathrooms, gaining some strange looks from the women who were cueing in desperation. There was no sign of Carol in there either.

He broke into a storage closet in the restricted area of the nightclub, where staff were only meant to be allowed to walk. God, you're so stupid, he thought at himself. What the fuck would Carol be doing in a storage closet? He asked himself shaking his head and leaving. There was a staff room, and a small kitchen he also searched. He was surprised he went unnoticed, although he realised he was being filmed on security cameras which were up near the ceiling. He didn't care. All he was doing was looking, they couldn't really arrest him for that, could they?

One last door he hadn't checked stood out in a small hallway, an unmarked door. The lights in that particular hallway were fusing, and flickering on and off wildly, and shadows did a crazy dance across the door as he stepped towards it and tried the handle. It was locked – seemingly from the inside.

Remy wasn't about to let himself be put off by this, he took out his lockpicking kit and quietly and carefully picked the lock, not making so much as a sound – despite if he did it would have never been heard due to the loud music coming from the nightclub dancehall itself. The lock made a soft click, he felt it more than heard it, and he put his hand on the doorknob slowly, and turned ever so slightly, so that it might not make a sound as he did so. The door began to move forward as he pushed it open ever so slightly, that was when he heard the moaning.

At first, it didn't occur to him who was moaning, because it was the only thing he had not expected to find at all tonight. He thought he'd simply stumbled on some random young couple having a fling in a staff bathroom – he saw the guys back reflected in a mirror on the opposite side of the room from where he glanced in through the door which was slightly ajar.

Remy felt sure he was going to throw up, nausea rising from his belly to his throat as he saw the woman legs wrapped around this stranger, her hands upon his shoulders. The moaning seemed to grow louder and louder with every thrust of the man. Remy swallowed back some of the queasiness, staring in absurd fascination with absolute disgust. What he was seeing should not have been possible, and yet…there it was.

The face of the woman came into clear view in the mirror, her head tilted back as she was moaning louder, face twisted somewhat with pleasure and pain. It was Rogue's face he was seeing.

This isn't possible, he thought, he shook his head at it, No…this isn't possible…

And then he saw them kiss somewhat drunkenly and sloppily, seeing a flash of tongue, Remy's breath caught in his throat as if he couldn't breathe anymore, as if he were choking on the very air he was breathing. He felt as if he were dying. His heart felt like a vice-like grip were around it, about to rip it right out of his chest cavity.

The moaning died down, and the man against Rogue's half-naked body remained still for some moments, and then moved away to pull his pants back up.

"Been a while," said Carol, sounding particularly stoked, she let out a happy sigh, Remy saw her smile from the mirror.

As the man turned to face the mirror to fix his hair which Carol had so obviously messed up, Remy felt a strange tingle run down his spine. He had to wrack his brain as to why the man seemed so familiar. And then it came to him. The man he had seen before. Wearing a pirate's costume, and in this very nightclub seven years before when Remy had tried to kill him.

The man had raped Rogue seven years earlier, Remy felt like his heart might explode. He got up and ran, and he could not stop running. Pushing through the crowds in the main dance hall, and then through the exit, along the downtown streets of Bayville, a car almost hit him and he rolled across the hood just in time to avoid being killed – although he wished perhaps it had killed him.

Why is she doing this?! He demanded once he'd run so far and so fast that his legs ached and he had to stop to try and gain back some breath, his heart thudding chaotically in his chest that he almost felt as if he might be having a heart attack.

This was the last straw, he thought. This was the straw that broke the camel's back. He'd been willing to wait and come up with his own solution to this problem with Carol in Rogue's body. But now, he didn't HAVE any more time to waste. Something had to be done, and it had to be done now.

(The End – Or is it????! Mwhaahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah).

As usual thanks to everyone who reviewed to the last episode, I wanna name you all, but I have a lot of other things to do at the moment so I can't do it at the moment (because I can't remember everyone and I'd have to do a lot of checking and it'd take ages). I have to get this uploaded in like five minutes, and then do some housework, and a lot of other mundane stuff – anyway, thanks everyone, you're all stars.

- Ash


End file.
